Total Drama Heroes: Trailers
by Blazing T-Rex
Summary: I am preparing to write an amazing story, but since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you all a little sneak peek with these trailers, 5 in all! Last one Trent! The story begins soon! T for violence, language, and minor suggestive themes.
1. Rex Blazeman

Well, hello . I am known as the Blazing T-Rex. If you've read cocodaman5454's 'Total Drama Nation/World' you'll recognize my character Rex Blazeman. I created him, and he's featured in my first story, 'Total Drama Heroes'. He's also given me permission to use his character, Coco Daman in my story. This isn't that story; it is just the first of 5 previews for that story. A new one will be up as soon as I type it, and after that the story actually gets going, but enough chatter.

Also, to the creators of Violet and Leai for that story, I'd like your go-ahead to use those characters.

But let's get serious, here's the Trailer for Rex and Coco's role in the story.

**Speaking in Japanese**

Tokyo, Japan. 1: 48 P.M. October 1, 2006 (It's in the past, deal with it!)

Rex focused intently on the clock at his desk. It just ticked away, at a clock's usual pace. Rex returned to his work. He continued to read the report on the computer he had been told to fix. But he shifted his attention back to the clock. Looking at it, wishing it would tick faster, but it just kept on ticking, slowly but surely. He thought for sure at some point it would tick backward. He kept staring, watching the second hand tick by, slowly. It seemed to get slower with each tick, until, it did in fact tick backward! Rex rubbed his eyes, thinking he had gone crazy. He looked at the clock again, this time putting all his effort into making it tick backward. The second hand began to spin backward, twice the speed it would move forward. Rex was ecstatic, he was grinning like a fool.

"**Yatta!" **he yelled. He ran away from his post, to tell his friend at the other cubicle.

Coco was also not working; he was looking at a dirty website. As he saw his friend coming, he quickly closed the window.

"**What now, Rex?" **he asked.

"**I broke through the Space-Time Continuum!"**

"**Good for you, can I get back to work now?" **Coco said, drolly.

"**I didn't know looking at porn was working."**

"**What were you saying about space/time?" **Coco responded, quickly trying to change the subject.

"**I made my clock turn back with my mind."**

"**That would be great, if you were paid by the hour." **Coco said, sarcastically.

"**Be serious. Okay, the subway was late today, which it never is, so I must have made it late subconsciously to make sure I would catch it. I've got powers far beyond mere mortals!"**

"**Like Dr. Spock?"**

"**Exactly!"**

Before their conversation could continue, Rex's supervisor grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to drag him back to his cubicle.

"**Use the Death Grip, Spock! The Death Grip!" **Coco taunted.

_/Later/_

Tokyo, Japan 7: 43 A.M. October 2, 2006

It was the day after Rex discovered his powers and his attempts to convince Coco he could manipulate Space/Time.

Rex was making his morning ride on the subway to work, as always. The subway car was once again right on time, as it always was.

Rex saw a poster of the Statue of Liberty, trying to convince people they should come to New York. Rex began to focus, thinking of the city, attempting to teleport there, just to rub it in Coco's face that he was right.

As he closed his eyes to help him focus, he did not notice the subway clock move, the numbers flying by. 44, 45, 46, 47, 48…

"Taxi!" he heard someone yell.

Rex's eyes opened. He was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar street crossway. He looked around his surrounding area. He saw posters written in English, rather than Japanese, as he was used to seeing in Tokyo. The familiar places were gone; he saw strange buildings, newsstands that were not there the day before, and most incredibly, off in the distance, the Statue of Liberty!

He could only come to one conclusion; he was standing in the middle of Times Square.

"**Yatta!" **he yelled. **"Konichiwa, New York!"**

Japanese Translator:

**Yatta – **I did it!

**Konichiwa – **Hello

Be on the lookout for trailers for Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, and most importantly, Trent.

Read and review! Rex out!


	2. Lindsay Grayson

Well, if you didn't get the memo, I decided against the "every other Monday" thing. Crazy as it may sound, I can't keep myself in that kind of suspense! So new chapters up as soon as I finish typing them. Yay!

But anyway, here's Lindsay's Trailer.

P.S. – This occurs on the same day Rex discovered his powers.

P.P.S. – Each TDI character has been given a last name by me. Lindsay's is Lindsay Grayson.

P.P.P.S. – Gary Grayson is an OC. He is Tyler and Lindsay's son.

Las Vegas, Nevada. Gary Grayson's School. Recess.

Gary was sitting outside the Principal's Office. He, however was in no trouble, was not the one being talked to, and had no idea what was happening. He simply sat outside, reading his 9th Wonders comic book.

His mother, Lindsay was being talked to, about something concerning Gary.

"Don't get me wrong, Ms. Grayson, your son is a very intelligent young man. Gifted, I'd say, but I don't think this school is right for him." the Principal said.

"But he's made friends, and he's on the soccer team!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grayson."

"I paid you 25,000 to get him into this school! It's at the top of his tuition file!"

"That's the thing; your last 3 tuition checks have bounced."

"Can't you take it out of the 25 grand? It wasn't part of the tuition in the first place!" Lindsay said.

"The 25,000 was a donation to the school, and a generous one at that."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed. She was becoming filled with rage. "Give me my money back. Now." she demanded.

"The donation has already been spent to help build our new wing of the school. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement to postpone the deadline for your debts, but…"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Lindsay had lifted him up, off of the ground. She was still staring at him with the same level of rage, if not greater.

"Did you not hear me? Give me my money back! NOW!"

Her eyes were suddenly normal again, no longer filled with rage. She put him down, and walked out of the office.

"What happened, mom?" Gary asked.

"Come on sweetie, you're too good for this school."

As they walked away, Lindsay saw her reflection in a large fish tank. She stopped walking, and began to look at the reflection.

Gary stopped walking too, and looked up at his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." Lindsay said, still looking at her reflection. She started walking again, and Gary followed.

Gary curiously looked back at the fish tank as they walked away. What he saw stunned him. His mother's reflection was still in the tank, staring at Lindsay, with a smug look on her face.

Whoa! Creepy. What in the world is up with Lindsay? Well here's the thing, if you can guess what her powers are, then that's ten points for you! What do points do for you? Absolutely nothing, but give you the sheer, unbridled joy of knowing that you were right! Well, all that's left now are Gwen, Duncan, and Trent. Then its time for the story to begin!

Keep reading, and keep reviewing!

Rex out!


	3. Gwen Carter

A/N: Okay, I got my first flame after the last chapter. However, I prefer to think of it more as constructive criticism than anything else. So I guess doing this will be better for you, as it will help you identify the story from my introductions. Well the point is, time for

TRAILER #3: Gwen Carter

Odessa, Texas.

"C'mon Cody, what's taking so long?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry Gwen, your camera's a little different from mine."

Gwen and Cody were outside an old abandoned mine. Gwen had paid Cody, her semi-friend/acquaintance from school to film her doing something. Exactly what it was he was filming and why Gwen needed to do this at the abandoned mine, Cody didn't know.

"Alright, Gwen, the camera's ready."

"Good." Gwen said.

Gwen began to walk inside the old mine. Cody waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. He had begun to lain on his back and closed his eyes in order to relax. He slowly began to drift away to sleep.

"Cody!" he heard someone yell.

It was Gwen. She had somehow gotten to the top of the mountain the mine had been built into, a good 70 or 80 feet in the air.

"Sorry Gwen! Hey what are you doing up there anyway?"

Gwen didn't answer. She walked away from the edge of the cliff.

"Gwen? What are you doing?"

"Is the camera rolling?"

"Yeah, but…"

Gwen ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. She plummeted down into the dirt and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"OH MY GOD!" Cody screamed.

Gwen was heavily bleeding, her arm at an awkward angle, her shoulder dislocated.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD! OH MY GOD! AND I HAVE FOOTAGE OF IT! OH MY GOD!"

"Cody, calm down."

Gwen snapped her arm back into her socket. She got back up on her own. Cracks could be heard in her bones. Her open bleeding wounds healing themselves before Cody's very eyes.

"Are we still rolling?"

"Yes." Cody said nervously.

"Once again, I have performed an act that someone shouldn't be able to live through. And yet again, I come out unharmed. Why can I do this? What does this mean about me? I don't know the answers to these questions, but I do know this…

My Name is Gwen Carter, and this was attempt number 6."

END

So Gwen is indestructible. Well, only two trailers left. Duncan and Trent, and then the story can begin.

I can tell you're reading and you aren't reviewing. Why? The best way to answer is in a review.

Rex out!


	4. Duncan Kingston

A/N: All right, Duncan's Trailer! We're getting closer to Total Drama Heroes! I hope you appreciate this chapter; I had a rough time trying to choose a scene for Duncan. The weirdest part is I've chosen two scenes that don't really have him in them! He is, however, possibly the second most important character in the story. I'm getting ahead of myself though, enjoy the trailer.

TRAILER #4: DUNCAN KINGSTON

LAS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – MARTIN RESIDENCE - DAY

As the police were looking for the girl to take her with them so they could take of her after her parents' untimely demise, the two FBI agents were talking to one another, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I don't get it, how could this killer have gotten both of them, and not left any incriminating evidence?"

"I've got a theory." responded Agent Garret.

"You always do, don't you Katie?"

"It's just like what happened in Barstow. It had to have been Kingston."

"Kingston doesn't exist. He was just something created out of the last words of a dying victim. Did you even look at that person? One man couldn't have lifted them up, had to be at least three people. Now can we focus on this little girl?"

The daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Martin was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere in the house, but they were unable to find her.

"There's no sign of her anywhere. But I'm more concerned about the way the parents were killed." Katie said.

They went back to the dining room they had visited before, to get another look at the dead victims. Mr. and Mrs. Martins' bodies had been frozen solid, the top of their heads cut off, and their brains taken out of their heads. The corpses both looked like they were about to take another bite out of their dinner, and had been frozen solid before they even realized there was an intruder.

"Frozen solid, head cut open. Doesn't that bother you? They didn't even know someone was here from the look of it!" Katie said.

"The daughter is our priority right now, Agent Garret."

"All right."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

"Hey, Noah! Your Dad's phone has some messages on it!" LeShawna yelled.

Noah walked into the room. He was curious who had called his father's phone. Against his better judgment, he decided they should listen to them.

_Mr. Richards, this is Emi. You forgot to turn in your trip sheet last week! Where is your head?_

"Oh no, Noah!" LeShawna yelled.

"What's wrong?" Noah responded, confused.

"Not you, the other Noah! The lizard, where is he?"

_Hello, this is Alex Langston. I would be honored to be elected to represent New York's 14__th__ District. When the time comes, vote for Alex Langston._

A/N: Alex was a character created by Vesren for his Total Drama Action fanfiction. The last name Langston was my own creation. All creative credit for Alex's character goes to Vesren, however. If you wish to read Vesren's fanfiction, type Vesren Blog, you should find it at Tv dot com. (URL doesn't seem to work on this site.)

_Hello, Mr. Richards, it's me. Why won't you talk to me anymore?! You can't leave me like this!_

The phone was picked up at this time and the conversation between the caller and Mr. Richards had begun.

_Mr. Kingston. I asked you not to call here anymore._

_The hunger, it's…I can't control it anymore. I can't fight my instincts! You did this to me._

_I made you a killer?_

_You made me understand exactly what I could do. You made me aware of the hunger. It feels like the harder I fight to control it, the stronger it becomes. I'm starting to think that…_

_That what?_

_That I don't want to fight it anymore._

_It's over Mr. Kingston. Goodbye._

END

Well. Did you expect that? Honestly, did you?

I implore you, read and **review**.

Rex out!


	5. Trent Hart

A/N: This is it! The final trailer before I start up Total Drama Heroes! So let's skip the chatter, and get right to…

TRAILER #5: TRENT HART

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – DAY

Trent stood at the edge of the building. As he looked down upon the people of New York, everything else just seemed so insignificant. He looked about to see what was at eye level, and saw nothing of any real importance. He spread his arms out, taking one last look below him. He leaned forward and began to plummet down to earth. But he then swept right back up, floating in mid-air. He began to soar upward towards the sky. He was flying, honest to goodness flying.

Or so he thought…

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE – DAY

"Hey Trent, how's my dad doing?"

Trent's eyes snapped open. His dream of flying was just that, nothing more than a dream of what he wished he could do. He had had that dream before, wishing, hoping, that one day it would come true. A lot of his dreams did.

But he was not living one of them. He was a male nurse, taking care of a sick patient. A Mr. Collins, and the person talking to him was Mr. Collins's daughter, Izzy Collins.

"Sorry," Izzy said, "did I scare you? I have that effect on people."

"No." Trent responded. "It's just that I keep having this amazing dream every time I close my eyes, and… never mind. Your dad's doing fine; I'm just reading him the stock page. He likes it when I do that. I think he's having good luck."

"I doubt it. But thanks Trent, you're really like a son to him." Izzy said.

"Which would make you like my sister? There's a scary thought. But anyway, he's doing fine, a week or so, and he should be conscious again."

"You're really gifted, Trent." Izzy said.

"Just doing my job. How are things with your new boyfriend?" Trent asked.

"Good."

"Good. I'm going to change his IV."

Izzy left.

_/Later/_

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – DAY

Trent spread his arms, and leaned forward once again. Once again he began to fall, and once again, he began to fly.

But this time, he saw someone he knew. His old buddy from High School, Alex Langston.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BACKSEAT OF A TAXI – DAY

Trent's eyes snapped open again. Once again, he was just dreaming that he could fly. Outside of the cab, he saw a poster reading: ALEX LANGSTON FOR CONGRESS. He smiled when he saw the face of his old friend, proud that his life was going so well.

But he was a little jealous that his life was not as good.

"You get out here, right?" the driver said.

"Yeah," Trent said, "thanks."

_/Later/_

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – NIGHT

Trent looked around him, he saw nothing. This was strange for the city, even at this late hour. Trent looked down at the ground. He spread his arms. It was just like his dream, only this time…

…it was real.

Trent began to plummet to the ground. But unlike in his dream…

… he didn't sweep back up.

END

Well that's it. That was the last chapter, the last trailer. Now, all that's keeping you from Total Drama Heroes is the time it takes for me to type out the chapters.

You're really lucky that I have no social life.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Rex out!


End file.
